


Always by your side

by Pampa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampa/pseuds/Pampa
Summary: [Pre-series]Alec non sa ancora chi è davvero, ma sua sorella sì e cerca di aiutarlo a scoprirlo.





	Always by your side

**Author's Note:**

> Storia scritta per il drabble event del gruppo Facebook "We are out for prompt"
> 
> Prompt: Il tempo in cui Jace ancora non era arrivato e Alec non sapeva ancora chi era ma Isabelle sì.  
> "Quando la smetterai di mentire a te stesso? Io so già chi sei, fratellino."

-Queste cene sono sempre così noiose?-  
-Non è stata noiosa, Izzy. Anzi, io mi sono divertito parecchio.-  
Isabelle sbuffò. Quando sua madre le aveva detto che era abbastanza grande da poter partecipare alle riunioni degli Shadowhunters, la ragazza era stata felicissima. Alec frequentava quelle serate già da un paio d’anni e ogni volta le raccontava gli avvenimenti salienti con grande entusiasmo. In quelle occasioni, Isabelle tendeva a dimenticare che ciò che per Alec era divertente, per la maggior parte del mondo era noioso, nel migliore dei casi.  
Forse Isabelle ormai si era abituata alle feste dei Nascosti, piene di musica e di persona interessanti con cui parlare, dunque era normale che una cena con persone che parlavano solo di lavoro, non fosse il massimo.  
L’unica cosa positiva di quella serata era che Isabelle aveva potuto conoscere Cyrus. Alec gliene aveva parlato spesso, descrivendolo come un ragazzo sveglio e “sempre pieno di risorse”. Chi non conosceva Alec, avrebbe potuto interpretare quell’affermazione come un riferimento al sesso, ma Isabelle sapeva che con suo fratello quello era un argomento tabù.  
-Piuttosto, Cyrus non sembra esserti piaciuto.- disse Alec.  
Isabelle aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
-Ti sbagli. Mi è piaciuto molto, probabilmente è stato l’unico Shadowhunter di cui abbia apprezzato la compagnia stasera.-  
-E allora perché facevi di tutto per non stare con noi?-  
Isabelle dovette voltarsi per non scoppiargli a ridere in faccia. Suo fratello era davvero un caso perso.  
-Facevo di tutto per non stare con voi,- rispose, una volta certa che la sua voce non tradisse il suo divertimento. –Perché credevo voleste stare da soli.-  
Gli lanciò uno sguardo ammiccante e – sia ringraziato l’Angelo – Alec parve interpretarlo per quello che era, perché improvvisamente il suo volto acquistò una colorazione violacea.  
-Non… Non so perché… Cosa te lo ha fatto pensare?!-  
Isabelle stavolta non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere.  
-Non saprei.- disse. –Forse il fatto che non gli staccavi gli occhi di dosso. E, tranquillo, anche lui sembrava piuttosto preso. Trovo che siate molto carini insieme.-  
Ad ogni parola, Alec diventava sempre più paonazzo.  
-Ma che… Izzy, ma che dici!- sbottò. –Parli come se fossimo una… una…-  
-Coppia?- lo aiutò lei. –Perché no? Ti ho visto interessarti a ragazzi molto più insignificanti di lui.-  
-Smettila, Isabelle, non sei divertente!-  
Alec allungò il passo, mettendosi ad una distanza di sicurezza da sua sorella e da quella verità da cui cercava disperatamente di fuggire.  
Isabelle non riuscì a trattenere il moto di rabbia che le inondò il cuore nel vedere come le stupide tradizioni degli Shadowhunters facessero soffrire il suo amato fratello.  
Gli si avvicinò lentamente e gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
-Oh, Alec. Io so chi sei. Sono dalla tua parte fratellino, non devi nasconderti da me.-  
Alec riuscì finalmente a voltarsi e a guardarla negli occhi.  
-Non è normale, non dovrei…- cominciò, ma Isabelle lo fermò, prendendogli il viso tra le mani.  
-Ascoltami bene, Alexander. Non c’è niente che non vada in te. Sei un ragazzo forte, dolce e intelligente. E sei anche un bel tipo,- aggiunse, cercando di sdrammatizzare un po’. –Non lasciare che il dovere ti impedisca di essere felice. Se non sei pronto a parlarne adesso, va bene. Ma sappi che puoi venire da me in ogni momento, perché sono tua sorella e ti voglio bene.-  
Alec sembrò intenzionato a ribattere, ma poi cambiò idea e si limitò ad annuire. La attirò a sé e Isabelle gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e ricambiò l’abbraccio. Ad un certo punto, Isabelle fu certa di aver sentito Alec sussurrare qualcosa tra i suoi capelli.  
-Grazie.-


End file.
